Living Street Lamp Creature (Oyabun)
| Distributable = }} Living Street Light Creature is a model for Minchara2013 the Original character belongs to Otoroshi. History *2013／05／02　Ver.1.0.0 Download * Living_street_lamp_Ver100.zip Models * Living_street_lamp_Ver100.pmx Model policy (Copied and Translated from Readme.) ---Terms of service--- ● Disclaimer · Whatever happens to the user by what the Lord distributes, p I will not take responsibility. · Stop distribution without notice, upgrade version, erase old version, black It sometimes does not notice that it mistakenly erased when organizing files. If you are angered from the copyright source and the right owner, distribution will be terminated immediately. ● What you can do · Published as free of charge in principle either as it is or after remodeling the distribution Use for works such as animation and still images · Redistribute the remodeled distribution free of charge on the net etc ※ In the Readme.txt etc. attached to the distribution, etc., clarification of copyright owner and other right holders Including, please give credit notation. ※ Please take over the terms of use. ● What you can not do · Commercial use / use for distributed paid works Basically it is useless. * If it is absolutely necessary, first read "Read Me" beforehand and write it Please contact the copyright owner / right holder who is being done "by yourself" and get permission. Please contact us as soon as you obtain permission from the copyright source / right holder. Q. "I can not contact the Lord p." ↓ A. "If all copyrights of copyrights and right holders are available, Allowed afterwards. However, please confirm carefully whether you got permission for all. " · Erotic · Glo · Others use for masuistic expression, and such Modification intended for expression · Redistribution of parts used for parts * It is consideration for copyright origin, right holder, each posting site, etc. For details, please check the rules posted by the right holder etc. Q. "What can I do if I say that the copyright holder or right holder is good?" ↓ A. "various laws of the country in which the user resides, various laws and regulations of the country in which the right holder resides To the extent that it does not touch each international treaty, etc. " · Reprint of original archive and items included in it * Measures against overseas uploaders etc., which mainly promote fraudulent use. Q. "My petal is falling down!" ↓ A. "Please get it from someone, so that an unspecified majority can always DL I do not mind. " ● Other · The terms of this agreement are limited to the copyright holder and other right holders. In other words, if the right holder judges that there is no problem for the prohibited matter The story may change. I only accept inquiries in Japanese (I can not) We only provide correspondence in Japanese (not possible) Sometimes English is being responded, but by chance of volunteers by chance I just got it translated. Do not expect. Q. "Do you feel angry if you do something special?" ↓ A. "I'd rather be pleased." Q. "Do you hate erotic?" ↓ A. "rather ridiculous and sexual desire y (ry" Q. "Do you hate horror?" ↓ A. "Rather home ground" Q. "After submitting the video that used the distribution to the event of the posting site, later on It was told that it was recorded on a DVD with paid distribution. Is this a violation of the rules? " A. "Confirm whether the organizer is authorized by the copyright holder. If we do not take it, we can not say "accept" at home. I got permission and made it according to the instructions, and the video creator himself intentionally for commercial purposes If you have not done it, until you can not stop distributing DVDs for a fee I will not say that. " Q. "Do you dislike foreigners?" ↓ A. "I am not good at foreign languages, I have no other." Regarding the scope of application of regulations This provision does not apply retroactively to the past before January 26, 2011. · For 2011/01/26 onwards, the latest one is always considered valid. Author: Oyanbun 2011/12/15 Received pointed out "It is hard to understand", reworked in plain terms ※ The contents are almost the same. 2011/04/04 revision (Regarding reprint conditions in case there is permission of upper copyright holder) Created first edition 2011/01/29 Gallery Oyabun Living Street Lamp2.png|Form 1 Oyabun Living Street Lamp3.png|Form 3 Credits Original Character design by Otoroshi. External links *http://minchara.com/2013/ Category:PMX Models Category:Original Models Category:Creature Models Category:Minchara Models